Of Snow and Kisses
by The Once and Future Wizard
Summary: Matthew finally works up the guts to propose.


**Hurray, seconf fic! This is for tumblr user **thequietbookworm **for the APH Rarepair exchange! I know it's a little late, but better late than never, right? hahahahaha...ha. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>Bzzt. Bzzt.<em>

Matthew glared his phone resting on the bedside table. Of all times to get a message, it had to be then. He was tempted to just ignore it, to crash now and take care of it in the morning, but decided against it. It could be important._ It better not be Alfred again,_ Matthew thought. He had already dragged him from his schoolwork to hang out all day. Matthew loved his brother, really, but he could only handle so much... Alfred. How Arthur did it daily, he didn't know.

With a sigh, Matthew pulled his shirt over his head and trudged over to the table, picking up his phone. He smiled when the name Katyusha flashed on his screen. He unlocked the screen to read the message.

**From: Katyusha**

**11:07 PM**

**Matthew? Are you awake?**

Smiling, Matthew quickly typed out his response.

**To: Katyusha**

**11:09 PM**

**Yeah. What's up?**

**From: Katyusha**

**11:10 PM**

**I 'm sorry, did I wake you?**

**To: Katyusha**

**11:11 PM**

** No, I was just heading to bed, actually**

**From: Katyusha**

**11:13 PM**

**Oh, wonderful! I have good news and could not wait until morning to tell you. We are coming home early from Russia!**

Matthew was surprised. Every year, the Braginsky's went to Russia to spend Christmas and Ivan's birthday with their grandparents. Usually, they stayed until after New Year's. This was unusually early; Christmas was just the day before. That's not to say Matthew wasn't happy; oh, no, quite the opposite.

**To: Katyusha**

**11:14 PM**

**Really? That's great! When are you getting here?**

**From: Katyusha**

**11:15 PM**

**Later tomorrow morning, I think**

**To: Katyusha**

**11:17 PM**

**Awesome! Now we can give each other our Christmas presents early. Can we meet up tomorrow night? At the park?**

**From: Katyusha**

**11:19 PM**

**Yes, that'd be wonderful**

Matthew smiled. Perfect.

**To: Katyusha**

**11:20 PM**

**Great! I should be heading to bed now. See you tomorrow, then?**

**From: Katyusha**

**11:21 PM**

**Yes, I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Matthew. Sweet dreams!**

**To: Katyusha**

**11:22 PM**

**Goodnight, Kat. I love you**

Matthew dropped his phone onto his stomach, grinning. He and Katyusha had been friends since middle school, and they finally started dating around three years ago, during Matthew's junior year of high school and her senior year. That day was the "best day of his life since discovering maple syrup", as Matthew puts it. He could still remember it like it was yesterday...

* * *

><p><em>Matthew rubbed his hands furiously against his jeans. Why were they so clammy? It must've been the weather, it had been an unusually warm summer thus far. He juggled the bouquet of flowers from hand to hand, turning to face his entourage.<em>

_"Are you sure this'll work?" He asked, voice shaky. Alfred clapped a hand onto his shoulder. _

_"Of course it will, bro! You got this!" Arthur and Francis gave him encouraging smiles. _

_"You're a kind, handsome man, Matthew," said Arthur. "You've been friends for years. Of course she'll say yes."_

_Francis embraced him. "Big brother Francis believes in you, _mon ami_." He held Matthew at arm's length. "Be gentle with her, and do not forget to use protect-"_

_"Shut it, frog."_

_Taking a deep breath, Matthew nodded firmly and turned around, muttering a "thanks guys" before marching out the doors. A blast of heat hit him instantly, but he ignored it. Birds were singing and flitting about in the air, dancing with their partners. Matthew focused on that in the hopes that it would calm him down. He turned the corner, starting towards the big oak tree where Katyusha liked to sit, but was stopped when he ran into two large, soft... things. Matthew hit the ground with a thud. The other person bent down next to the groaning Canadian, concern evident on her face. _

_"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Matthew! Are you alright?"_

_Matthew opened his eyes to find his assailants. Boobs. Large ones. Blushing madly, Matthew scrambled out from under them. "Kat!" he exclaimed, trying to hide his red face. "Um, yeah! I'm okay! Uh. Sorry. For, y'know, running into you. Wasn't looking where I was going..." he trailed off. _You're rambling Matthew!_ Matthew looked down at his feet, fiddling with the - now crushed - flowers behind his back and willing his blush away. Katyusha smiled at Matthew._

_"It is alright, _Matviyko_. I'm just glad you are okay." Worry washed over her face again. "But are you sure you are feeling well? Your face is very warm..." She reached up to feel Matthew's forehead. Matthew jumped at the contact, taking a step back. _

_"Nope, I'm fine! Everything's fine!" Confused, Katyusha looked at Matthew, then tried to look behind him._

_"What is behind your back?" she asked. Matthew stared at her for a moment, then sighed, closing his eyes._ You can do this, Matthew. It's now or never._ Slowly, he pulled his hand from behind him, presenting the sad-looking sunflowers to her. Katyusha gasped. Matthew cleared his throat, face burning._

_"Katyusha, we've been friends for a long time now, and I've realised that I really, uh, really like you." He looked down at her, judging her expression. "Could I, um... take you on a date sometime?"_

_Katyusha rested her hands on her chest and grinned, tears pricking her eyes. "That'd be wonderful."_

* * *

><p>Matthew sighed, rolling over. Kumajirou jumped up onto the bed and shoved himself under Matthew's arm. He chuckled, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he stroked his fur. This is rather unexpected. I'm not really ready yet, but I guess I have no choice... Matthew closed his eyes, all but thinking of the day ahead of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Snow fell delicately from the sky. The ground was already covered in the stuff, and the clouds promised more. It was quiet in the park, the last of the children having left with the setting sun. A few couples remained, wandering around the snow drifts and sharing their warmth. Only a few lamp posts shone throughout the night. They were dim, giving the park a peaceful aura.<p>

Matthew sat on a bench, huddling in his big winter jacket. He watched those that passed him, looking for his lover. Where was she? Katyusha should've been there a few minutes ago. He kicked the snow at his feet. It was cold, and he was growing impatient. He was about to pull out his phone when he heard someone clear their throat. Matthew looked up to find Katyusha standing above him, looking a little guilty. He shot up to hug her. "Katyusha!"

Katyusha wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. "Hello, _Matviyko_," she said when thy pulled away. "I'm so happy to see you."

Matthew smiled down at her. " Me, too." A shiver ran down his spine. "Say, you wanna go get some hot chocolate? I think there's a stand still open somewhere."

"That would be nice," she replied. The couple took off down the path, hand in hand. "I am sorry I'm late. I had to make sure Natalya would not terrorize Ivan again while I'm gone."

Matthew snickered. "I'll never get used to hearing that. It's so weird to think of _Ivan_, of all people, being terrorized by anyone."

Katyusha laughed as well. "Yes, it is quite funny. You should have seen him when he was little. All of the neighbourhood kids picked on him for his size. I was so happy when he finally stood up to them," she said. She had a wistful look on he face; she always did when she thought of the past. Matthew thought she looked so cute like that.

"Man, I'd hate to have been those kids," he said. Ivan was a big, strong man, always has been, and could be rather merciless when he wanted to be. Just the thought of what happened to those kids made him shiver. Katyusha laughed, wrapping her arms around his as they walked.

They continued to talk about everything and nothing as they made their way through the park. Even after they bought their drinks, Matthew and Katyusha wandered aimlessly, not wanting to leave each other. Katyusha told him about her trip to Russia, about the city and her grandparents. He'd heard these stories plenty of times, but he just listened to them every time. She was always so happy when she talked about her home and family.

"You know," she told him, "I talked to my _babushka_. I told her about what a wonderful boyfriend you are. She said she would love to meet you. Maybe you could come with us next year?"

Matthew stopped and pulled her to the side of the path, taking her hands in his. "I'd love to." He released her hands and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. "But hopefully, by then, I'll be more than just your boyfriend." Katyusha looked at him, confused, until he dropped down on one knee. Matthew opened the box to reveal a silver ring. Three diamonds rested side-by-side in the middle, with smaller diamonds lining the band on either side. Katyusha gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, Matthew..."

"I've been so happy since I met you, and even happier since we started dating. You are the light of my life. I can't imagine living a life without seeing you beautiful face. I love you, so very much. So, Katyusha Braginsky, will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down Katyusha's cheeks now. She dropped down, bringing Matthew into a bone-crushing hug and kissing him hard. They pulled away only for lack of oxygen, resting their foreheads against each other. Katyusha looked into Matthew's eyes with more love and happiness than he's ever seen before. "_Yes,_ yes yes, of course I will!"

Matthew's face split into a grin. "Thank you," he whispered. They stood up together, refusing to let go of each other. Katyusha rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now I feel kind of bad. My Christmas present for you wasn't nearly as good as this," she said.

Matthew kissed the top of her head. "What are you talking about? You're love is the best gift anyone could ask for."

Katyusha stared at Matthew for a moment, before leaning in for another kiss. "Merry Christmas, _Matviyko_."

The snow stopped. The clouds had long since dispersed, letting the stars shine through. They twinkled in the sky, smiling down on the newly engaged couple. Matthew slipped the ring onto a delicate finger, watching the starlight glint off of the jewels.

"Merry Christmas, Kat."


End file.
